That One Slut
by the one and only anonymous
Summary: In every cliche high school love story there is always that one slut and Percy, being the hot shot hot bod swimmer he is, always ends up having to deal with them. Thankfully, he always has his trusty best friend Annabeth there to help him out of these situations.


**Elloh there! The name's the one and only anonymous!**

 **Lol It's been like 4-5 years since I've posted on here, and I'm guessing it's probs going to be another long time until I post again.**

 **Anywho, I decided to get back on here for a bit cause I've been super bored and was looking through a bunch of stories in my old Google drive. I saw there were a bunch of stuff I never posted and thought they were too good to be left alone.**

 **So yeah, here's one of the oldies but goodies I wrote. It's seriously cliche but whatever, hope they make your teeth rot with all it's sugar coated sweetness.**

 **Disclaimer: All the PJO characters don't belong to me but by an amazing author named Rick!**

Chapter 1

It's just like in every high school drama.

There's always that one slut.

I was waiting in my car to pick up my best friend Percy from school, when I saw Goode High School's slut. She was walking out the front entrance and towards the parking lot with her little prostitute party. Her short skirt and see-through blouse made everyone's eyes turn. Guys stared up and down her body (which probably was mostly plastic) and girls glared at her (probably ex-girlfriends of her previous affairs). Despite all the attention, the slut focused on one thing.

Her next victim.

The guy was trying to stuff his laptop in his backpack when she came up to him. His back was turned away and he had a gray hood on so I couldn't see his head. The girls surrounded him and twirled their hair and giggled, startling him. The guy finally turned around and I was shocked to see it was Percy.

The girls giggled again and the slut finally spoke. "Hey Perseus," she purred.

I laughed out loud even though no one could hear me. This girl was not off to a good start. Percy hated it when people called him that, and by the look on his face I could tell this time was no different. I watched him stand up and all the girls practically sighed at his tall frame.

I rolled my eyes. Of course they would sigh, Percy is practically the definition of a hot guy. He's tall, has abs, a gorgeous face, and eyes the exact color of the sea with dark hair to make them pop. Not to mention, he is also the best swimmer in all of New York. It's like he could control the water or something. Girls from different _states_ would go to his competitions so they could see him shirtless. He was known as the "The Prince of the Sea", or better yet, "The Son of Poseidon" which I find funny because his father is actually named Poseidon, who coincidentally owns the largest ship industry and the only known underwater resort aptly named Atlantis. His father is also the second richest man in the world.

Which is another reason girls go after him.

Percy shifted his bag onto his shoulder and looked down at them. "Um… hey."

The girls giggled again and the slut put a hand on his shoulder, no doubt feeling his muscles. "So Perce, what do you say about a movie marathon with me at my house. Just us two." She then whispered in his ear and Percy's cheeks turned red and he looked really uncomfortable. He looked adorable when he blushed like that.

Wait. What?

I shook my head at my weird thoughts and watched him gently lift her hand off her shoulder. His face was starting to turn red and he kept shifting his feet. I decided that he had been tortured enough, and I honked my car horn to grab his attention.

Percy looked over at my car and noticed me waving at him telling him to hurry up. He smiled and looked relieved at having an excuse to leave. I smiled back at him and he started walking towards my car. Then, he stopped and looked like he just remembered something. He walked towards the slut and told her something I couldn't hear. When they started walking towards me, I got confused. I gave him a look: _What are you doing? Just leave her, and hurry up!_

Percy looked back. _Just trust me_.

When they got to my car I heard Percy say "So this is my girlfriend Annabeth, the one I told you about," The girl twirled her hair and glared at me. I was confused. Percy and I were best friends since seventh grade. I don't remember anything romantic between us.

Well. We did give our first kiss to each other, but that was just so we wouldn't give it to some person who would betray us in the future. Nothing else.

After a moment of silence, I realized that she was waiting for an answer. After seeing Percy's nervousness, I decided to roll with it. "Hey," I said.

The girl rolled her eyes and huffed. She crossed her arms and jut out her hip to the side. "Hey," she said with pure hatred. "So Percy's girlfriend huh?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yep. I'm picking him up since his car broke down."

She looked suspiciously at me, like she couldn't believe I was real. "Weird," she finally said, "Percy never mentioned you."

"Oh really?"

The slut smirked. "Yeah. He did mention his best friend, but never a girlfriend which is weird because like, aren't good boyfriends suppose to brag about his girlfriends like, all the time?" she questioned.

Gods, it's been five minutes and I hate this girl already. I rolled my eyes at her and without thinking, I blurt out, "Yes, that's what usual boyfriends do, but me and Percy decided to keep our relationship between us and our close friends to keep the paparazzi out of our hair." My eyes widened and I wanted to slap myself.

She raised her eyebrows. "Why would the paparazzi be chasing after you? I mean, I get Percy, he's the son of the great _Posideeon_ after all." She stroked Percy's shoulder and he shuddered and backed pouted then looked at me. "But I mean why would they chase you?"

My hands turned into fists. This girl is the most dumbest brunette I have ever seen. She didn't even say his dad's name right. I looked at her hands that touched Percy a second ago. It was a simple stroke, but for some reason, I wanted to choke her to death. I glared at her. After calming myself down from the sudden anger that came out of nowhere, I wanted to give her a piece of my mind. With sudden determination (and some stupidness), I got out of the car and put my arms around Percy's waist. His cheeks turned red and I smiled to myself. He put his arms around my waist, keeping up the act of our fake romance. Our faces were close and I looked up into his gorgeous sea green eyes. Usually, I could read him like a book, but his eyes held words and feelings I never seen before. I looked

This time, I laughed out loud. "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty tall. I get it from my mother Athena Chase." The girl tried to hide her surprise but I could still see it in her eyes. I smirked. I was used to this kind of reaction. My mom is a famous architect, politician, and also the mayor of Athens, one of the largest and most wealthy cities in the world. She also got voted as the most wisest woman in the world and the fourth richest person (and richest woman) in New York Times magazines.

She went to a boarding school that taught everything she knows and because of that, she forced me over there too. of course at first I hated it, but then I met a particular clumsy guy that turned out to be my future best friend. Percy and I hung out at school all the time (up to the point people thought we were dating), until Poseidon visited and sent him to a public school so he could 'learn to be social so he can take over the business in the future'.

The day he left was the first time I cried in years.

But now everything turned out to be okay. I bought a helicopter and learned to fly it so I could fly over to New York so I could visit Percy every weekend. It became like old times again and I never frowned whenever I was with Percy.

Then came the day I met that one slut.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't notice you before!" she apologised. I inwardly rolled my eyes at her. _Now_ she kisses my butt. I hate it when people do that. They always play nice when I tell them the truth even though they just pushed me a second ago. They never really like me for me.

"It's fine, I get that a lot. I guess you have to be as good as this guy," I bumped Percy's shoulder, "to be known around here," I looked at him and just so I could tease him later I added, "and as hot."

He blushed and mumbled something back. I laughed then looked at the girl who was still staring at us in awe. "Guess we have to go now. Bye!" Percy and I got in my car and waved to her as I drove by. The girl looked at us and smiled at me. Then when she thought I wasn't looking, I saw her give a 'call me' sign towards Percy in the rearview mirror.

Something inside me twisted.

Without thinking I stopped the car, making sure she could still see us, and grabbed Percy's shirt. I glared at his bewildered ass, and _kissed_ him.

When I pulled back, Percy completely blubbered like a fish. His eyes were completely wide and he couldn't move. "Wha-"

I immediately pushed him back and drove on, trying to cool down the embarrassing red on my cheeks. "That girl clearly didn't get that point," I try explaining, "She would have just been all over you again the next day, so… I improvised."

Percy clearly didn't believe that answer, so to emphasize my lie I rolled my eyes. "I swear to gods seaweed brain, if I have to act like your girlfriend again, I will slap you in front of them." He didn't say anything after that. The silence was beginning to make me question everything all over again and I was ready to prepare another lie, but before I could say anything Percy laughed. He laughed and laughed his freaking adorable laugh, and I was turning red all over again. I was about punch his shoulder, but before I did he finally stopped and smiled at me, completely happy.

With a mischievous glint in his eye he replied, "Don't worry wise girl, you'll never have to act as my girlfriend ever again."

I smiled to myself at the memory of that day. Percy wasn't lying. The next time I was his girlfriend, I wasn't acting.

I was the real thing.

It was sort of unexpected. That day, when I brought Percy home, something changed in between us. I guess years of blushing side glances and awkward long hand holds had finally paid off.

Four years and a million dates later, he proposed to me by the beach.

Never in a million years would I have thought today would be the day I would marry the richest businessman and most famous olympic swimmer in the world. I mean, we were best friends! Best friends falling in love only happens in the movies.

I twirled in front of the mirror showing off the white silk that was my wedding dress. My friends squealed.

Piper, my best friend, smiled knowingly. "I told you this was going to happen."

Thalia, my other best friend, smirked. "The smart and strict wise girl marries the laid-back guy in every love story ever told."

My wedding planner Silena squealed. "It was a sign!"

I rolled my eyes at them and look at the wedding dress. "I can't believe you guys spent all your betting money on my wedding dress. You know I could have paid for it."

Thalia snorted as Silena and Hazel helped fluff up my dress. "Annabeth, you could buy the whole world if you wanted to. You had so much, but still hung out with our reckless poor asses. After years of paying for our shit, we wanted to buy something for you," Thals said.

I smile gratefully. "Thank you."

"By the way I've been meaning to ask," Silena asked as she fixed some small details in my veil, "You and Percy were best friends for such a long time before you guys finally hooked up. It was so sudden, all of us were wondering...what changed?"

I look at the mirror and thought.

"Well, there was this one slut…"

 **And that's it!**

 **Thanks guys for reading and, as I always used to say,**

 **I love you and your comments!**

 **~The one and only Anonymous**


End file.
